Snuggles (PewdieKen)
by Treisia
Summary: Marzia comes home from a late night shopping trip, and sees that her boyfriend and Ken are nowhere to be found. After searching the house, she discovers that they've chosen to take a nap in an odd, if slightly adorable position..


I'm back! Sorry this took so long haha~! If you find any grammar or spelling mistakes, go ahead and tell me so I can fix it before other people people it! (Or even worse, I notice it and feel SUPER embarrassed! ((╬●∀●) )

This fic is based on a gorgeously sweet drawing by the lovely doodlepie on tumblr~! Follow her for fantastic art on your dash~ (●´ω｀●)ゞ

* * *

It's late when Marzia gets back. Feeling exhausted from the shopping spree she'd treated herself to, the only thought on her mind was dropping these heavy bags and collapsing into bed. The stylish Italian unlocked the door and almost fell through, but luckily managed to steady herself at the last moment by clutching the shoe rack to her left. Letting out a sigh heavy with relief, she took this unsteadiness as a sure sign that sleep was long overdue. Tossing her car keys on the kitchen counter along with the bags of cute clothes and assorted candy, she sauntered through the dimly lit hallway.

Peering into the sitting room on her way past, and seeing it empty, Marzia concluded that Felix and Ken must have already turned in for the night. She didn't blame them for not waiting up; an accident on the freeway had made the journey home 2 hours longer than it should have been, meaning that when they had finally cleared the wreckage she was almost fighting keep her eyes open.

Upon entering her room, she felt surprised to find the bed empty. Confusion and slight worry set in. She had been through the kitchen and sitting room, and both had been empty. No noises had been heard while walking through the hallway, so had they decided to go for a walk? She turned to the window and frowned. It was pitch black outside, heavy storm clouds obscuring what little light the moon had to offer. She shook her head; there was no way they would go out at this time, with such threatening weather gathering.

The nervous girl took a few deep breaths in, trying to quell the rising sense of panic within her chest. She forced herself to take a moment to clear her mind; 'Ken and Felix are both adults.' She reminded herself, 'Even if they were silly enough to go outside, the worst that could happen is them catching a cold!'. Felix had shown he could be incredibly agile in a fight, and Ken's large stature was just as strong as it was intimidating. With a newly achieved feeling of calm, she tried to think which rooms she hadn't checked. The attic, the garage, and the Ken's bedroom were all options. But the place had been silent when she had entered; even if Ken was in bed, where was Felix?

She slipped back into the hallway and gently closed the bedroom door behind her. Oddly, the long corridor seemed creepy now, verging on scary. Shaking off the chills, she tiptoed towards Ken's bedroom, her pink cotton socks padding quietly against the carpeted flooring. She wondered if she should knock, but decided not to chance waking the Southern American just in case he _was_ in bed. She subconsciously took a deep breath and held it, twisting the doorknob slowly so it opened with only a slight creaking noise, and the sound of metal slowly scraping against metal.

She peered in; the hallway lights did little to illuminate the room, but she didn't want to risk turning on the lights for fear of disturbing her friend. Her mocha eyes adjusted to the darkness, allowing her to see more of the room as it steadily came into focus. There was a large lump on the bed, and Marzia could see a large, hairy arm hanging limply off the side of the mattress. Ah- There's Ken.

He was lying on the bed, covers beneath him, with his brown curls partly covering his forehead. While she was happy to know that at least Ken was safe, she still had a choice to make: While she didn't like to disturb him, knowing he was probably just as tired as her after playing with the energetic Swede all day, her increasing worry practically decided for her. He might know where Pewdie was.

She could see he was still wearing his day clothes; a soft pair of trousers with a thin T-shirt on top. A frown settled on her lipstick covered lips: It was freezing tonight, with the house doing little to keep out the chill. How was he not cold? As she stepped closer, intending to wake him up, her question was quickly answered.

Much to Marzia's delight and surprise, resting across Ken's broad chest was Felix. Their legs tangled together, with Ken's knee set between his friend's legs and the slighter man pressed tightly against Ken's torso. Felix had also neglected to change into his PJs, still wearing his jeans and light blue T-shirt. He looked utterly at ease, spread across Ken like a blanket. His eyelashes fluttered and he sighed in his sleep. The small puff of air hit Ken's neck, and the large American tightened the arm slung around his friend's narrow shoulders. In turn, Felix moved his right hand up to rest on the curve of Ken's collar. His blond hair looked like it had been stroked away from his eyes, arching neatly above his forehead. Despite both being very obviously asleep, a light flush coloured their cheeks pink.

It was an endearing sight.

Taking in the adorable scene before her, Marzia felt all her worry and panic ebb away. Earlier fear seeming silly now, she pressed her hand gently against her mouth to suppress a quiet laugh. Pewds was more than fine, and Ken certainly wasn't in any trouble either. As she smiled lovingly at the affectionate display, the last of the adrenaline faded from her system and the night suddenly caught up to her. She remembered how tired she had been, and just why she had rushed into her bedroom in the first place. Her limbs felt unpleasantly like lead. Giving one last glance at the two men, she turned and went to finally lay down and sleep.

Warm.

That was the first sensation Pewdie's sleepy mind registered. His fingers twitched as he reluctantly urged himself out of his peaceful slumber, clutching them into fists and stretching them out again. His left hand curled around air, but his right felt like resting on something pleasingly smooth and soft. A pillow perhaps? Still half asleep, he lazily pondered _why _he was so warm.

'Not that I mind.' He thought, experimentally shifting his toes and legs. Before he could puzzle over the situation any longer, the reason for the comfortable heat became clear.

What he had assumed was a pillow, moved. He opened his eyes just in time to see Ken roll onto his side, facing him.

Pewdie froze, unsure of what to do as Ken wrapped both of his arms around him, pulling him closer. His face was now pressed into Ken's neck, both his arms trapped between his chest and that of his sleeping friend. His legs were still tightly entwined with Pewdie's, enough so that He was sure trying to untangle them would wake him up. Ken yawned quietly and nuzzled his face into Pewdie's mop of soft blond hair; It didn't seem like he was going to wake up anytime soon. Still trying to figure out what to do, Felix allowed his body to relax a bit. Tensing up his muscles so soon after waking up was taking a lot of effort. His mind was still cloudy, and despite the warm yellow sunlight bathing the room around him, the clock on the nightstand told him it was still too early to get out of bed.

He huffed in frustration. He really didn't want to disturb Ken, but surely if he were to wake up like this... Awkward.

".. Ken?" Pewdie whispered, only half hoping for Ken to hear him. Ken shuffled and groaned sleepily, but he didn't release his hold. Brown eyes blinked open, wincing against the light. He peered at Pewdie and muffled a yawn. Felix felt surprised he hadn't said anything about their positions yet; Was he just too sleepy?

Felix held his breath and tried not to blush as Ken's big brown eyes blinked and tried to focus, wincing against the sunlight. Seemingly just as out of it upon awakening as Pewds had been, it took several moments before he was able to focus on the blond laying next to him.

"Mmm? Felix... why are you up so early..." He murmured, his eyes slipping shut again. "Just a bit longer.. We'll get up soon, okay? But.. not yet..." He yawned loudly, only just managing to finish his sentence before dozing off once more. Felix stared blankly at Ken's face, surprised his friend hadn't even flinched at their intimacy. Not one for giving up, he tried again, harshly whispering Ken's name and squirming in his hold. Jävla! Why did Ken have to be so _big_?

Ken grumbled, slowly opening one eye to cast an irritated glance towards his friend. Why was he being so noisy? Ken's mind was cloudy, and his brain felt sluggish. All he wanted was to rest, but for some reason Pewds seemed hellbent on stopping him. 'Always so hyperactive..' Ken thought, smiling to himself. He heard Pewdie pipe up again; What was he saying? Something about last night? Accidentally falling asleep? Ah, yes... Sleep...

Felix was getting annoyed. Was Ken even listening to him? Was he even awake anymore? He couldn't tell. While he was prodding Ken, trying to bring him to his senses, he had noticed more about his appearance. With their faces only inches apart, he could make out the discoloured bags under Ken's eyes and various other details that gave away his exhaustion. He immediately felt guilty for trying to wake him, and wiped the idea from his mind. It's not like he felt any better. He hit the energy drinks and candy hard last night and the sugar withdrawal was taking some serious revenge. Ignoring the guilt, he continued to take in Ken's appearance. Ken had some nicely thick lashes for a guy, and when he had told Ken this the man had only laughed; Apparently he had heard this before from the comment section, with many people asking him if he was wearing mascara. Up close, it was clearly not make-up but it still looked nice. They fluttered against his cheek, moving as Ken breathed in and out. His lips were parted and he was breathing rhythmically, letting out small gushes of air with each exhale. Felix laughed; He had always assumed Ken would snore, but he was actually quieter than Marzia. He felt captivated by the peaceful look on Ken's handsome features and it put him at ease as well. After a few minutes, he blushed and looked away; 'Probably bad manners to stare at your bro while they're sleeping' he scolded himself, putting his mind back to work at figuring out how to get out of the bed.

He inhaled, and began trying to quickly pull his legs away from Ken's, pushing his arms gently against his chest at the same time. It seemed to be working. Felix smirked triumphantly to himself, but just as he began to mentally celebrate his genius plan, Ken stirred.

"Noooo..." He drawled, and Felix paled as Ken's arms encircled his entire body and pulled his tight against Ken's torso. "S' too early, go back to sleep Fe..". Pewds knew he was utterly screwed now. There was just no way he was getting out of this bed without rudely waking his friend. He sighed and flopped his head to rest on Ken's arm which was wrapped around his shoulder, with the fingers lightly mussing his hair. It was surprisingly comfortable. He had ended up with his head tucked into the crook of Ken's neck. His beard was neatly trimmed, and his T-shirt still smelled of toffee popcorn from their late night of snacks and games. The scent and warmth were relaxing and Pewdie yawned quietly. The hazy atmosphere combined with the almost doughy bed sheets was drawing him in, pulling his sleep-addled mind back to the state it had been in when he had awoken earlier and Felix could feel himself slipping back into the bliss of sleep.

'It not like Ken seemed to mind, right?' He reasoned, allowing his eyes to slowly slide shut. Against his better judgement, which at this point was a distant whisper in the back of his mind, he nuzzled against Ken. His fingers automatically curled into his shirt, and he smiled. Yeah, Ken might wake up and yeah, it might get a little awkward but they were more than likely to end up laughing about it. 'Don't even worry about it' was the last thought that went through his mind before he fell asleep again, comfortable and content.

Ken opened his eyes, just enough to peer sleepily though his lashes. Felix looked incredibly cute, he decided. He pressed a kiss to the top of his messy blond hair, snuggled against him, and happily fell asleep.


End file.
